cocoppa_dollsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fashion Check
Summary A Fashion Check is the period where players' outfit are judged by NPC in Levels. How to Fashion Check A Fashion Check is evaluated by a judge for each of the 5 styles (Simple/Gorgeous, Casual/Elegant, Cute/Beauty, Pure/Sexy and Unisex/Girly), and when all five categories are reviewed and reaches a certain level, the judge is satisfied and the Fashion Check is cleared. For each of the 5 styles, using a skill can be advantageous for that style, or avoiding negative skills (such as 'Distributing Skill') from the judge. Skills have a "Cool Time" which makes it unusable for a short time once activated. Press "SKIP" to advance to the next evaluation without using skills. (How to) Fashion check - 1.jpg|Fashion check (How to) Fashion check - 2.jpg|Fashion check (How to) Fashion check - 3.jpg|Fashion check Judge Check Judge may use various skills. One of them, "Check" requires a specific clothes category, and if the player uses the same clothes category skill, the score will increase! (How to) Judge - Check.jpg|Judge - Check Recovery Skill A judge's "disturbing skills" can remain effect for a period of time. By using the corresponding recovery skill, it is possible to counteract the effect later. (How to) Recovery Skill.jpg|Recovery Skill Skills * Perform tops - Tops ability up * Perform bottoms Bottoms ability up * Perform hat - Hat ability up * Perform hair - Hair ability up * Perform face - Face ability up * Harsh guard - Prevent "Harsh comments" * Looking away guard - Prevent "Looking away" (Skill) Perform tops.png|Perform tops (Skill) Perform bottoms.png|Perform bottoms (Skill) Perform hat.png|Perform hat (Skill) Perform hair.png|Perform hair (Skill) Harsh guard.png|Harsh guard (Skill) Looking away guard.png|Looking away guard Player Tips Choosing Items for a High Score 1. Look at Challenge Items and determine the Styles needed. It can either be * Simple or Gorgeous, * Casual or Elegant, * Cute or Beauty, * Pure Sexy, * and Unisex or Girly. You should have something like Simple, Elegant, Beauty, Pure and Girly (as an example). 2. Choose Items where only one item exist in the category. This is typically the Accessories or Decorations such as Back ACC, Tail and Effect. 3. Use the Filter and input all the necessary styles and sort by "Rarity". Choose the highest rating item in each category. 4. For categories that do not have the appropriate item, only filter the two styles that can be found under "Outfit Set" and select choose the highest rating item in each category if not chosen. 5. If you still do not have the right styles for a category, it probably means you do not have a lot of items. Go through each item and determine which item has most of the styles. You may be 1 ~ 2 styles off. ※ You want to use as many items in each category with the highest rarity and correct styles. ※ You can still use the Challenge Items but you may have better items. ※ Frame and Background items also have points! ※ Choose the right skills for the Level. You can look at a Level Page to find out the skills (and style) required. ※ When a judge is checking skills, do not use another skill if the skill is unavailable. Points will not increase. Category:Feature